PonyLegend
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle got a new spell book from Princess Celestia. She found a spell that you can go in other worlds. She came to another world and found herself in Republic City. Will she find a way home or will she stay in this world forever? Has Makorra romance in it XD I thought about doing a Crossover story from my two favorite shows. (THIS STORY IS CANCELLED!)


Korra was looking at the Air Temple Island.

"Korra. We should get going" Mako said as he hold on to Korra as they walked to where they were going to hide. That big dork who lived in the bush Korra meet the first day she came in Republic City. He and others were staying in a small place. He had invited them. Because they need to hide from Amon for now. Everybody was asleep but Korra. Mako walked by her.

"Can't sleep ether?" Mako asked.

"No. I have this painful pain in my chest" Korra said.

"Me too" Mako said as he sat next to her.

"It's so crazy. Three months ago I was in the south pole practicing for my fire bending test. Now I'm in a middle of an all-out war" Korra said with a sad look on her face.

I know. And we didn't even know each other then. But now I can't imagine my life without you in it" Mako said. Korra looked at Mako shocked.

"You are the most brave, loyal and selfish person I ever meet" Mako said. Korra smiled.

"I think your pretty incredible too. But you already knew that" Korra said as her eyes face Mako. They both looked at each other and smiled. But as they looked at each other they couldn't help there self has they both got closer and closer. They got even closer as their lips tough. They begin to realize they were kissing and they pulled away. But then Korra kissed his lips. Mako join in the kiss and closed his eyes. Korra did the same as she put her arms around Mako. They both let go.

"I think we should get some sleep" Korra said.

"Me too. Good night but first" Mako said as the two gave one more kiss before they went to sleep. Mako walked away from Korra and went to sleep. Korra did the same. Meanwhile in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle had learn a new spell. She learn the spell from a spell book Princess Celestia gave her.

"Hey Spike. Come here" Twilight said.

"What is it Twilight?" Spike asked as he walked over to her.

"This is a new spell book Princess Celestia gave me. There is this spell that lets you go to other worlds" Twilight said getting very happy about it.

"Twilight that's great!" Spike said while cheering.

"How about I to the spell right now. I want to go to other worlds. That be amazing" Twilight said jumping up and down.

"Twilight wait! What if you can't get back?" Spike asked very worried. But Twilight didn't hear Spike. She was using a lot of magic from her horn. Twlight disappeared.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike yelled. He looked for Twilight. But Twilight was gone. She was no longer in ponyville anymore. Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity were outside have a picnic. There were waiting for Twilight to come. Spike ran to them. He was tired from running a lot.

"Hey Spike. What's up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Twilight Sparkle is gone!" Spike yelled upset. Everybody gasp.

"What do you mean gone?" They all asked.

"She got a new spell book from… but Pinkie Pie cut him off.

"The aliens. They took Twilight! I knew it would happen. They're going to take over the world! Spike is not Spike he's an alien. What have you done to Twilight you Alien?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Pinkie Pie would you hush down! Spike is not an alien. And there's no such thing as aliens. Now Spike you were saying?" Apple Jack asked.

"Twilight got a new spell book from Princess Celestia. She find out how to do a spell that lets you go to other worlds. And I told her what if she can't get back and I looked and she disappeared" Spike said.

"Oh no Twilight. So will never see her ever again?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know" Spike said sad.

"Oh my. Oh sad" Fluttershy said really sad.

"I TOLD YOU! IT WAS THE ALIENS! AHH!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Pinkie Pie would you shut up about the aliens!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Maybe Princess Celestia can help us" Rarity said.

"Yes! That's a good idea Rarity. We have to see Celestia right now!" Spike said as they all went to Princess Celestia's castle. They walked in the castle.

"Oh hello Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. What's wrong you look upset?" Princess Celestia said as she looked worried.

"Twilight Sparkle was looking at that spell book you gave her. And she found a spell that lets you go to other worlds. And she used the spell and she disappeared. Please Celestia is there anything you can do to bring Twilight back to Ponyville?" Spike asked.

"Spike I'm sorry. I looked at that spell myself and there is no way to go back to the world you come from after you go to a world" Princess Celestia said. Everybody had a shocked look on their face.

"You mean she can never come back. No that can't be!" everybody said. Everybody was crying even Princess Celestia.

"There has to be a way for Twilight to come back. Ponyville won't be the same without her" Spike said while crying.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea how she can come back" Princess Celestia said. Meanwhile Twilight fell on the ground.

"Ouch! What the? Where am I?" Twilight asked as she looked around. She looked at a lot of buildings. She was in Republic City. She was confused to where she was at. As she looked around she saw some scary scary guys wearing masks and also she saw this guy who was wearing a mask Twilight thought was really scary. She also saw a human. Twilight read about humans but she didn't know they were real. She was hiding by a wall looking at them. She was listening to what they were saying.

"Tell me where the avatar is and I won't take your bending" Amon said.

"I won't tell you anything. You monster!" Lin Beifong yelled.

"Very well" Amon said as he come by her he was about to take her bending away when Twilight jumped out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Twilight yelled as she used magic from her horn. Her magic hit Amon's arm. Part of his arm was bleeding.

"What the hell?" one of the equalists yelled.

"Animals don't talk. What the hell is that? another asked.

"I'm called a pony you fool! And I know you are evil" Twilight said angry. She used a lot of magic from her horn as she hurt many equalists. Some of them were bleeding. They try to hurt Twilight but she was too fast as she took them down one by one. Amon and the equalists ran away.

(Ok so that was the first chapter. It's going to be pretty long but I'm also going to type a sequel after this one)


End file.
